


Ticks

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Game(s), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Hank notices something off in Connor.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Ticks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My boy Bryce started [a blind DBH Let’s Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xp4pk5VKIwY) and pointed out how twitchy Connor is, so here’s where my head went~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Connor’s head abruptly jerks left for the fourth time in five minutes. Hank not only caught but counted the first three times, because he’s a better detective than Reed gives him credit for, but he didn’t say anything, because maybe it’s just a harmless bug. Somehow, despite everything they’ve gone through, everything he’s seen, Hank _still_ doesn’t know jack shit about androids. But he knows that beyond those adorably innocent big brown eyes, Connor’s remarkably capable, intelligent, fully autonomous—he has to know what he’s doing. Maybe he’s processing some enormous file Hank hasn’t seen yet, and the twitches are just left over spasms from the onslaught—like crumbs on a human’s chin after a particularly hearty meal. And Hank wouldn’t want to embarrass Connor by reaching over and brushing off those crumbs like some sappy boyfriend. Except that Hank probably would want someone to tell him if he had food on his face. 

Connor does it again, and Hank grunts, “Connor,” low enough that the other officers working around them probably won’t hear. Connor does. His hearing’s extraordinary, like everything about him—his head instantly swivels to Hank, wide eyes bright with curious expectation and pink lips in a light frown. Hank asks, “Why’re you doing that?”

“‘That’?” Connor repeats, just before he casts a blank stare at the ceiling. Hank looks up on pure instinct, but as he expected, the ceiling’s no different than it’s been for the past several years.

“ _That_. You’re being all... twitchy.” Which is normal for some humans, but as far as Hank knows, not normal for any androids. Not normal for _Connor_.

Connor smoothly explains, “I’m currently running a system update. Markus’ latest negotiation resulted in quite a large amount of freeware being added to CyberLife’s base programming. Minor glitches are expected during the download.”

Hank nods, because that makes sense. He glances back down at the manila folder spread open on his keyboard, only to hear Connor add, “The sexual library included is _quite_ extensive. I intend to master it as soon as possible, but given the complexity of some of these positions...” His voice trails off. When Hank looks up again, cheeks suddenly boiling hot, Connor’s gaze is dilated and far away. Hank can only imagine what perverse images are scrolling through his mind en masse. Except Hank shouldn’t imagine that at work. Before Hank can ask what the heck is going on in that metallic brain of his, Connor offers, “I apologize for not warning you ahead of time about this update, but I assumed you would want me to have a ‘Traci-mode’, as this package calls it.”

Hank instantly splutters, “ _What?_ Why would you—” But then he catches Reed glancing over in his peripherals, beady eyes squinting in Hank’s direction, because a few certain assholes around the precinct still haven’t accepted Connor coming to work as a permanent, _equal_ officer. And they’d probably love any excuse to write either Connor or Hank up for workplace disruption. Half because he doesn’t want Jeffrey giving him another lecture on sleeping with coworkers and half because this conversation’s embarrassing enough as it is, Hank lowers his voice to a hiss. “Why would you assume that? I was fine with you how you were.”

Connor tilts his head—not a twitch, just a cute affectation. He smoothly counters, predictably difficult, “Would you prefer that I revert to the previous software version?”

Hank can feel his blush getting worse. He _hates_ blushing at work, but Connor has a way of getting under his skin. He tries to focus on that—on how much of a brat Connor can be sometimes—instead of on how sweet Connor looks in his bed every night after work. He was fine just letting Connor enter power-saving mode beside him, cuddled up close on the mattress, but essentially a limp doll in Hank’s greedy arms. He was controlling himself alright. He never pushed past that, even though Connor would let him—Connor straddled Hank’s lap on the couch one time and asked Hank to _take what he needed_ , but Hank’s not a monster. He wouldn’t push that on someone who couldn’t enjoy it. Maybe the update means Connor _could_ experience sexual pleasure, like he seems to experience romance and affection and even _love_. Maybe it would be nice if when Hank pecked his partner on the cheek, Connor turned into him and returned a wetter kiss. 

A slight smile twitches at the corner of Connor’s beautiful mouth. He asks, “Shall I continue the download, Lieutenant?” The look on his face says _yes_ , that he wants to and knows that Hank wants to, but he’s still put the ball in Hank’s court, because he’s a good android first and a deviant second. He’s a mess of contradictions that Hank’s fallen too hard for. 

Hank begrudgingly grunts, “Yeah.” Connor has the audacity to wink. 

He jerks towards the ceiling, then tears back to his computer, and continues puttering at work while the new age karma sutra flies wirelessly into him. Hank sincerely tries not to think about that and gets back to work too.


End file.
